


Incroyable

by jishwavevo



Series: Sophie Moreau: The Girl who Smiled [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I can't think of anything else right now, Interhouse Friendships, Mild Language, Mischief, Wow magic, archive warnings subject to change, harry gets a wholesome bff, kids get up to trouble, kinda funny sometimes i hope, no romance they're just lil babies, wow french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishwavevo/pseuds/jishwavevo
Summary: Harry Potter was a ten year old boy with no luck and even less friends. His family—if you could call them that—hated him, his cousin made it so everyone at school hated him, and at times he hated himself, too. This changed when a new arrival from France messed up the entire system the Dursleys had a hold on. Harry gained his first best friend, and he began to believe his luck changed when all of a sudden, she’s gone again.Now eleven, and after new revelations—wizardry? Magic? He somehow defeated adark wizard without knowing?—Harry’s life began to tilt upwards again with his arrival at Hogwarts. Who did he find there but his very own pink-haired best friend Sophie Moreau?





	Incroyable

Harry Potter had always been the outcast. His aunt and uncle and cousin barely tolerated him at the best of times, and his classmates at school actively avoided him if they could. Dudley Dursley and his gang made sure of that. Nobody wanted to get on Dudley’s bad side, and that meant scrawny Harry Potter was to be left alone, treated as something odd to be looked at yet never interacted with. This was simply how the world worked, and nothing could change that. Nothing, at least, until the new girl appeared.

It was on the lips of everyone at school one day as Harry trudged inside the building. As always, the swarm of students parted to let him through, lest they accidentally touch him. From what Harry could gather from the gossiping people around him, she was from France, was in the year above Harry, had shocking pink, curly hair, bright blue/green eyes, darker skin and spoke perfect English with her strong French accent. As much as Harry’s curiosity was peaked, he knew he needed to resign himself to never meeting the girl, much less speaking to her. He knew the others had to have already warned her about him, and he hefted out a sigh as he got run over by Piers Polkiss, leaving him on the floor in the mess of his things as Piers laughed.

“Here, let me help.” Harry started and his head shot up, looking with shock as the very girl he’d heard about knelt down and began to gather his things with him. His cheeks were aflame as he gaped for a moment before he remembered himself and continued picking up his things. The hallway had gone suspiciously silent as all eyes turned to the situation on the floor. Whispering started up.

_“That’s the new girl, right?”_

_“What’s she doing, helping that weirdo?”_

_“Oh, this is so odd.”_

Harry determinedly ignored the whispers he heard as he and the girl stood with all his things safely in one or the other’s arms. He quickly tucked away the things he held into his bag, shyly taking the rest of his things from the girl and putting them away as well. For a moment, Harry was sure she was going to knock him down again, but she only smiled warmly at him.

“What’s your name?” She asked, her accent lilting prettily as Harry started again from the unfamiliarity of kind words being directed towards him.

“Um, Harry. Harry Potter.” He stammered, anxiously fidgeting with his too-big shirt. She smiled wider at him and held her hand out.

“ _Bonjour_ , ‘Arry—um, sorry, sometimes I can’t pronounce things right—Harry Potter. I’m Sophie Moreau. _Énchanté_.” Harry returned her shy and slightly embarrassed smile and gingerly shook her hand, afraid this was going to be some joke Dudley was pulling on him.

“What does that mean?” He asked before he was able to stop himself, his cheeks going bright red again. Sophie smiled—Harry noticed that she smiles very often—and replied after their hands dropped.

“ _Bonjour_ means hello, or good morning, and _énchanté_ means nice to meet you.” She explained, not seeming upset by Harry’s question, which was not at all the reaction he was used to getting.

“Oh,” Harry replied eloquently, before quickly hurrying to try to not sound as lame as he is, “that’s really cool, um, yeah.” He finished, ducking his head. A small laugh brought his attention back up to Sophie next to him as she giggled, a smile slowly growing on his own face until the two of them were barely able to control themselves. Once they’d finally calmed down, Sophie gave Harry a blinding smile.

“I have to get to class, but it was nice to meet you, ‘Ar—Harry Potter.” She paused, her eyebrows drawing together. “I’m sorry about that boy that ran into you, that wasn’t very nice of him.” Harry was surprised yet again. Someone being nice to him wasn’t exactly his most common experience.

“It’s not a big deal, it happens a lot.” He found himself saying, unsure why he decided to instinctively trust this girl. Maybe it was because she was the first person around his age, in his life, to be kind to him. Sophie frowned and set a hand on Harry’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her tone inexplicably sad. Harry couldn’t find the right words to say, still unsure whether this was some unusually clever trick by Dudley’s gang to get him to admit any secrets he may have had (of which there were none). He was brought out of his depressing thoughts by Sophie’s voice again. “You know what? Let’s be friends. You’re the first nice person I’ve met so far, much better than that boy who looked like a—a _cochon_ , I’m sorry, I forget the English word—with some ugly name who tried to befriend me earlier.” Her nose scrunched up and Harry surprised them both when he laughed, truly laughed. After a moment, Sophie joined him, and the two laughed until they were interrupted by the bell. They gave each other a grin and parted ways, each to their own classes. If Harry couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day, well, he supposed that wasn’t exactly the worst thing that could happen.

Sophie and Harry’s friendship blossomed quickly, until they were rarely seen without the other, unless it was during class time, since Harry was a year younger than Sophie, they were in different classes. Though that never stopped her from finding him between each class and during lunch hour. Harry was loathe to admit it, but he grew to depend on her presence, she seemed to be the only bright thing in his world of darkness with the Dursleys.

It was nearing the end of the school year and the two of them were walking around Privet Drive, since Harry’s aunt and uncle never let them go farther than that. Harry still hadn’t grown much, though his companion—someone he dared to call best friend once, and all times afterwards due to the large smile it brought to her face—insisted he had. The amiable conversation lulled into a companionable silence, the two of them greeting Mrs. Figg on their way back towards the Dursley’s.

“Rye Bread?” Sophie said, bringing Harry’s shocking green eyes to hers, a smile on his face at the one and only nickname he treasured.

“Yes, Soapy?” He responded, a matching smile alighting on the older girl’s face before it fell back into a worried frown. Harry was instantly on alert, confused as to why his usually happy friend was looking so… sad?

“I have to tell you something, and you won’t like it.” She sighed, her accent thickening with the emotion in her voice. The two children slowed down as Sophie’s eyes trained onto her shoes and Harry’s stayed on her, a tight ball of dread slowly growing in the pit of his stomach.

“What is it?”

“I’m leaving. I won’t be here next year. There’s an, um, _école privée_ , a private school that my _maman_ wants me to go to. I got a letter and everything.” She says, her lip trembling as Harry stands stock still, processing this new information. Sophie was leaving him? That just wasn’t fair; he’d barely had enough time with her! Harry shocked out of his head when the pink-haired girl burst into tears and grabbed onto Harry, who had the sense of mind—or, at least, the instinct—to wrap his arms around her, resisting the urge to cry as well.

“But, but what’m’I gon’ do without you?” He asked into her hair, accidentally letting slip a quiet sniffle. “You’re my best friend, you can’t leave!” He protested, his recently healing heart tearing a little again. Sophie sniffled and lifted her head, looking at him with sad, red-rimmed eyes.

“ _Je suis plus désolé, mon meilleur ami._ I’m so sorry, Rye Bread. _Maman_ says I hafta go.” She cried, clinging to the smaller boy as he pinched his lips shut. Harry Potter was not one to cry, definitely not. After a few minutes more, Sophie pulled herself up, furiously wiping at her face. “I’ll come back, _je te promis_ , I swear to you, I’ll come back. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Harry James Potter.” Harry met her gaze with the strongest smile he could muster.

“And you’re mine, Sophie Audra Moreau.”

The rest of the school year was spent sharing as much laughter as seemingly possible, and it was altogether much too soon that school was letting out and Harry had to say goodbye to his best and only friend. They stood a little ways away from the front door, under a large oak tree they’d claimed as theirs soon after their friendship was made. Nobody else really cared, so it was easier than expected to be left alone there. Harry watched Sophie fiddle with the straps of her bag—a nervous tic he’d noticed she had—before he spoke.

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. _Maman_ and _papa_ want to go back to France for awhile before this new school starts.” Sophie replied, her eyebrows scrunching together as Harry looked down, shifting.

“When will I be able to see you next?” Harry asked, unwilling to let go of Sophie without at least an idea of when he’ll see her. Sophie shrugged helplessly, looking up at him with a frown.

“We’re spending the holidays in Aix-en-Provence, so I won’t be back here ‘til next summer. And I expect this new school is gonna have lots of summer work, so I don’t know when I’ll be free.” Her frown deepened and Harry’s shoulders slumped.

“You’ll write?” He asked weakly, Sophie nodding wildly.

“Of course, Rye Bread! Every time I can!” The two smiled at each other and hugged one last time before they heard Sophie’s mother calling out for her. They separated sadly and Harry watched as Sophie walked away from him. The ball of lead in his belly worsened with every step she took, and Harry had a strange, horrible feeling he wouldn’t be receiving any letters.


End file.
